Touch Me
by Iloveraindrops
Summary: Misfits AU where Jim has the powers Alisha has. So I've come to season 2 episode 3 so far. Set at the very beginning of their relationship so prereichenbach. Swear language and somewhat sexual content. Enjoy.


**Misfits AU**

"Fuck." Jim exclaimed as he cut his finger with the letter opener. His hands were shaking due to…. Due to deprivation of many substances. But they would not help him feel better, anyway now. He tore his thoughts away from the topic of _feeling_ , focusing on the letter again.  
His vision blurred slightly every few seconds and the letter and the letter opener finally landed on the floor with Jim marching out of the room. He walked out of his bedroom, angry, then it came to his mind that he was alone and Jim enjoyed it. But that sensation quickly developed into another direction as he felt the stinging pain of loneliness.  
 _You are never alone._  
He swallowed and went back into his bedroom, recognizing the items on the floor, stepping over them. The criminal went over to his night stand and took his pills nevertheless. At least they would ease the pain, rather his thoughts, a little.  
 _A tiny little bit would be gone. Gone for now.  
_ The room was dark so his thoughts were even more pressing as Jim had nothing to focus on visually. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
Jim did not know how that happened, that curse life put upon him. At times he thought it was not a curse after all. With his gift Jim could rule out the possibility of getting involved emotionally, he was detached from the person he influenced.  
 _Take my hand, take my whole life too._  
The slight touch of fingertips over his hand, did he really miss that? Did he miss the intimacy or was it just the satisfying physical contact? No, he was not depending on other human beings.  
The slight vibration of his phone on his night stand pulled him out of his thoughts. Picking it up he read /Moran/ on the display and had the urge to throw his phone across the room.  
 _Not now you fucking idiot._  
But he could not ignore it, maybe Sebastian had problems completing a fucking easy task he gave him.  
"What?" He answered with a voice no one could suspect that he was hiding a great amount of emotions back.  
"No, this… It's nothing of your concern Moran. I know-" A little pause. "Don't interrupt me Moran. I swear if you come over I will-"

"-Kill you." Were the last words Sebastian heard when he hung up on his boss. As if that was new thread to the sniper. This would be a rough day, hell even weeks, he held the evidence in his hands, the photos. Even if Jim thought no threat came from them, Sebastian was not so sure about that. From time to time Sebastian relied on his stomach and he was right and now his stomach was screaming.  
 _Fuck this._  
Sebastian stood up from the sofa he was sitting on his living room and put them into the inside of his jacket pocket. Fetching his phone, he left the room, went out of the flat down to his car. The cold air blew into his face, procrastinating the ice cold rejection of his help by Jim. The rain drops were stinging his facial skin and reminded Sebastian what might come now.  
As he sat in his car he lit a cigarette, not knowing when the next chance would be to do this. In Jim's apartment there was a "No smoking" rule. Nevertheless he drove off towards Jim's place and had to switch the windshield wiper on.  
 _Fucking rain._  
The sniper inhaled deeply as he sucked on his cigarette, enjoying the taste as well as the satisfaction coming with it. His attention was slightly torn off the street as his phone began to vibrate, again, as he had ignored it from the moment he left his flat. The phone was urging him to pick up while the name /Boss/ was written on the display, but Sebastian turned his attention back on the street. He could talk to him one-on-one in a few minutes anyway. The rain was getting more as he parked his car in front of the criminal's house. For a moment Sebastian stood there, looking at the house he had probably seen a thousand of times now. So he was hesitating shortly, weighing out if this was worth it. He would be yelled at for doing his job, as his job was to protect Jim and  
 _this little prick did not want to see the serious business here._  
But Sebastian knew that he had no choice whatsoever. This would be blamed on him if this was real thread and it would be also blamed on him if this was not to become true. He threw the cigarette stub on the floor, the rain extinguishing the dozing fire.  
The door was not locked, not that Sebastian had expected a locked one. A locked door would not keep him from entering this house, so Jim thought economical and saved the door by unlocking it. "Jim it's me."  
 _As if he did not know…._ Sebastian called as he slipped off his jacket, a little wet from the rain and of course peeled of his shoes too.  
"What the hell Moran?!" Jim hissed from the staircase, glaring down at him like predator ready for attack. This anger, it was real, but it was not circling around the fact that Sebastian doubted his opinion on that case, it circled around the fact that he felt weak today and even worse he, looked weak. At least to the well-trained eye of his sniper. A few minutes ago Jim slipped into some more decent clothes, still casual.  
"This is none of your fucking business." He scowled as he marched down the staircase and came to halt right in front of Sebastian. Jim could smell the other's scent, could smell the cigarette on him and if he let his imagination play, he could even feel his damp skin.  
"It is if it concerns you and you, I mean my boss who is paying me my fucking money." Sebastian gave back and narrowed his eyes at the other shortly. Slowly, Sebastian regretted to come here, seeing in which state his boss was. The a-little-too messy hair and the shadows underneath his eyes were some evidence of Sebastian's assumption. They both held eye contact for a few thrilling seconds.  
Jim could not just admit that he was in a weak state right now, unwillingly showing it to Sebastian was worse enough.  
"What the hell is this all about?" Jim grumbled and turned on his heel, walking into the living room.  
"Do you think I do nothing all day? Do you think I _see_ things you don't see?" Jim lifted his hands up in an asking manner and turned towards Sebastian.  
"Sebastian you can be adorable…. Sometimes." A little chuckle left his lips then.  
Sebastian knew too well what Jim was onto, insulting him, Jim hoped that this would make him furious and he would leave on his own. That worked a few times in the past, but Sebastian grew wiser.  
"Jim, you hired me for a reason. And either you keep paying attention to me-"  
"There is no fucking mole in my organization." Jim spat. His dark eyes were fixed on the sniper, recognizing every emotion he had.  
"You gotta be kidding me Jim. Just look at the fucking photos…." Sebastian hesitated before he went back to the hock where he hung his jacket and fetched out the photos.  
"This is pretty obvious." Sebastian began to skim through the collection of photos again and then offered them to Jim. He did not take them.  
"I am a _better_ at this than anyone out there and you know that pretty damn well." Jim's voice swelled up with anger and his breathing was uneven.  
"You are such a pretentious idiot. Here-" Sebastian flicked a photo at Jim which landed on the floor.  
"You eating in a restaurant, you doing some business…. Should I continue? These are _insider_ information Jim, they know where you go." Sebastian cleared his throat and tried to focus on his task here, as a bodyguard but it was rather hard to do as Jim seemed to explode any minute now.  
"Get out now." Jim said calmly and pointed towards the door. He felt too weak for that right now, right in that moment he felt the thoughts were coming back and with Sebastian here it would be hard not to-to-  
 _Shit._  
He felt his vision go blurry, felt how his knees gave in and he sank to the floor, for a moment dizzy. There was this short moment where everything was silent, in his head as well as concerning his surroundings. It was peaceful. But then the fear came back, hitting him hard.  
"Jim, what's wrong?" Sebastian's voice was nearer than before and Jim still had problems to properly see the objects around him. A shape was moving towards him and Jim panicked, trying to back off.  
"For fuck sake Jim let me-" And there the hand clasped around Jim's wrist, he felt it hot and hard against his skin. Right now adrenaline was pumping through his veins at high speed and due to that Jim regained his vision again. His dark eyes were fixed on the other, seeing the gaze all of them had before the curse hit them. Jim unsuccessfully tried to free himself from Sebastian's grip.  
"Moran, get away." He tried to be as commanding as possible, hoping that this would reach Sebastian's mind somehow.  
"I never knew how much I wanted to fuck you." Sebastian's body was already on top of him, pinning him down with its weight. Jim felt Sebastian's warm lips on his neck and gasped, surprised how it felt as he was not used to this anymore.  
"Sebastian this is not you." Jim breathed into Sebastian's ear as it was right next to him. But the other one was lost in bliss, hands roaming over Jim's body, kissing his neck, his face. Jim laid there without any movement. His muscles were calm, almost relaxed under the weight of the other man. The heat radiating off the sniper was amazing, amazingly new. Jim deduced that Sebastian, had to have sexual encounters with men before he told him. This was different of course, this was not happening based on his free will. Nevertheless it was different still. Jim saw desire for himself in Sebastian's eyes, when they were planning a coup or just looking at the newspaper and giggling. This relationship had become almost domestic, Jim thought to himself, and he was totally taken aback by this. He did not expect that to happen. But this was as domestic and emotionally involved to become, excluding the physical encounters as well. Sebastian did a lot of his bounding over physical contact and Jim was not able to fulfill this need in the way the sniper wanted to. Suddenly, like a electro shock Sebastian got off him and got on his knees. He swallowed and looked at his hands, confused and breathless. But Sebastian's confusing was nothing against the confusing Jim was experiencing right now. This had never happened before. Sebastian wanted to say something but Jim cut his words off.  
"Just get out." This time Sebastian followed Jim's command and got up from the floor and left the house.


End file.
